


HIGH SCHOOL AU (THE BUS RIDE 1)

by rogeraptor



Series: Elibarra High School AU [1]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, elibarra shenanigans, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogeraptor/pseuds/rogeraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the characters in Noli were modern day high school students on a field trip? Find out what shenanigans our precious characters would be up to. (Much Fluff intended for this one =v=).</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIGH SCHOOL AU (THE BUS RIDE 1)

 

"Dibs on the window seat!" Elias exclaimed as the class got in the bus.

* * *

They were on their way to their field trip and everyone was excited. Of course Elias and Crisostomo immediately paired up to be bus "buddies" as Señor Salvi would put it. So did Maria Clara, and Salome. The Señors gave them liberty to sit with whoever they want and wherever in the bus. The only thing was that they had to sit with people of the same gender. Had they been given full liberty to sit with anyone, Crisostomo would be beside Maria Clara as Elias would be with Salome, but who knew what would happen in a bus containing hormonal teenagers if they were allowed to be paired by couples.

 

With Crisostomo and Elias in the fifth row and Maria Clara and Salome in the fourth, the close friends could still converse happily.

* * *

 

"No fair! We decided yesterday that I'd be sitting by the window," Crisostomo protested.

 

"Did we?" Elias teased.

 

"Come on, please! I really _really_ want to stay by the windo-," Crisostomo pleaded, but a yawn abruptly interrupted him.

 

"Damn I shouldn't have read all those books until midnight," he silently cursed himself as he felt tired from lack of sleep.

 

"See! You would fall asleep first and the view of the countryside would be wasted in your sleep," Elias excitedly mentioned.

 

Conceding defeat, Crisostomo muttered a disappointed "fine" to Elias.

 

They settled down in their places and just as Elias predicted, Crisostomo fell into a peaceful slumber. A sleeping person wouldn't have bothered him, but half an hour later, he found his shoulder becoming Crisostomo's pillow. Noticing the close proximity, Elias flushed at the sight of the peaceful young man leaning on him as he slept. Well, not so peaceful. In a while, Crisostomo began to slightly shiver from the chill of the bus' AC in the early morning. Sympathy passed his usually passive mysterious eyes and he decided he could make a small sacrifice for his closest friend.

 

Gently propping up the still sleeping young man, Elias carefully took off his hoodie and slowly draped it on the sleeping Crisostomo. Seeing the slightly relieved smile appear on the youth's sleeping countenance, Elias couldn't prevent a smile tugging on his lips. That is, until Crisostomo felt so comfortable that he decided he would hug the closest thing next to him. As luck would have it, He grabbed onto Elias arm and cuddled closer to it. Feeling the blood rush to his face, Elias froze.

 

"Didn't this guy have some restraint?!"Elias thought.

 

Unbeknownst to him and the sleeping Ibarra, two girls were being very entertained by certain events unfolding just behind them.

* * *

 

"Oh I just can't wait to see their faces when they see this!" Maria Clara exclaimed as she browsed through the images she took on the camera that her dad gave her as a present.

 

"I know. They're so adorable! I'm confused whether to ship it or not," Salome responded.

 

"Well, I sort of do, so its okay i guess?" Maria Clara passively answered.

 

Browsing some more, the two girls giggled at what would be the most embarrassing images that the two unsuspecting young men would see.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to luckystrike for the awesome idea.


End file.
